gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Will of Marc Cannonshot
Jason Blademorgan Jason I know we had a bad start at first and then became good friends in the future I want you to have my prized ship the RMS Cannonshot. I also give you my... *American Domain guild *American sword *American Domain presidents uniform *Key to my hidden rum cellar in Bahamas *My ceremonial sash *My painting of me in a generals uniform *Ceremonial sword *My secret stash of chocolate rabbits in Greenland. *A box of old photos of me during the United Empire *My old uniform during when I was working in the Co. Empire *My EITC Sgt. Sword *EITC musket *EITC ship the Blake Mercenary *The deed to my mansion in Bequermo aka the "White House" *My white wig during the time I was president of American Domain. *My crown jewels *My royal sash *My secret snowman army in Canada *My supply of tea in the India fort in Sri Lanka *My grand father clock *My decorated furniture *My ex- wife wedding ring Nults *My Hot Chocolate cellar in Alaska,Scotland,and Swiss alps. *My private ship the Marcus *My mansion in Sweden *My savings in Sweden *My cane *My Gold PVP vest *My royal navy uniform *My EITC uniform *My old mug *My bag of spanish coins *All my gold bars in a old Aztec ruin *My (never used) peg leg *The deed to my huge estate in Austria *My private mansion in Austria, Viena *My butler Sir Globbington III *My old Spanish sword *An old French sword from King Louis the sun king *My pet camel in Turky *My bag of coal that I got from Santa *My diplomat sash Peter Coalvane Hey Peter you have been one of my closists friends in the game and I wish to give you the magic pen marker thingy! Remember the pen Peter XD that's how we first met in the game xD was that silly pen lol! Bill Plundebones *My private estate in Japan and China *A bag of old skeletons that I found in the tower of Iceland *A chest of diamonds and spanish gold coins *A jar of lava *A jar of jars *A ship in a bottle *A shrunken head *A bag of stolen voodoo dolls (I wouldn't go near the Gypsys with that bag if I was you) Kat Bluedog *I would like to give you all my pages that I made on the wiki except the ones listed on the will. *I would also like you to be the new owner of the Seven Seas Chronichels and the Cannonshot Art Studio *The key to Sacred City. I want you to be the new mayor of Sacred City. *My Top hat that I got from Austria. You will look smashing (wonderful) in that hat! *My pet cat Duke of Fluffington. Richard Goldvane *My mansion in the caribbean *The deed to my hidden tavern in France *The deed to my vinyard near the border of Spain *A old indian hat that I got from India. *My red fort in India *My collection of ropes *My collection of old wigs *A jar of souls (DO NOT OPEN UNLESS IT IS CHRISTMAS) Parax *All my famed weapons *Including my Seven Seas Pistol *A bag of ghosts Gman *A box of santas elf's (Note that these elf's were rejected because Santa hired new toy elf's) Lawrence Daggerpaine *My page Pirate Hollywood *My old Hollywood Camera *My crew that used to be on my show *My director hat Jack Pistol *A map to the second fountain of youth *A volcano on Padres that has Chocolate (DO NOT REMOVE LID OFF OF VALCANO) Jard Pillagebane *The badge of the Role-Play Nations page. Keep a good on the page please Jarod? You are the new proud gardian of the Role-Playing Nations page and I wish you the best of luck friend! Well I ran out of stuffs but I really mean this when I made this will. I wish these people the Category:Fan Wills